Only just a glimpse
by BlackStarXxX
Summary: Lisanna and Mira have found a mysterious book in the guild libary and decied since Team Natsu are away why not be nosy? Pure fluff. Contains Nalu Jerza Gruiva and metions of Gale
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, all the right go to Hiro-Sama

**Prologue **

It was a normal (if you could call it that) day in the Fairy Tail guild. Lisanna and Mira were in the guild library, cleaning the books for "Spring cleaning" as the Master called it.

"Lisanna, come here; look at this book," Mira said as she climbed down the ladder, with a big dark red book in her hands."What is it, Sis?" Lisanna asked, walking towards her sister.

"This one looks...different. See there's is no title or author on it at all." Mira explained turning the book back and forth to prove that she saw right.

Lisanna took hold of the book and flipped through the stained yellow pages before muttering, "Um… looks like they are spells and potions or something like that"

"Spells?" The match maker remarked and grabbed one end of the book, flipping through and she suddenly stopped and put her finger on a certain page "Look at this one, it's called 'The Future'... Let's do it!"

"No way!" Lisanna formed an 'X' using her hands, "Remember the time when Natsu recited a spell? I don't ever want to go through that like them, sorry Mira-nee but I don't wanna!" She whined, yes she was acting childish and she knew she sounded it but form the story Lucy told her about that time, it was rough!

"It is alright; we'll just do it and say another person's name that isn't around us. No harm done Kay, now let's go up and show it everyone," Mira smiled and walked up to the guild hall.

"Sis…" Lisanna trailed off and sighed before following her up to the guild hall like the curious little mage she was.

**LIKE IT LOVE IT HATE IT**

**REVIEW**

**A/N This just came to mind and I had to write it, what do you think?**

**ANIME CHAN OUT :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Mira, what have you got there?" A curious Levy asked.

"Some random spell book I found in the library." Mira replied and went over to the bar. Lisanna settled down beside her.

"A spell book?" Levy squealed in delight and came in closer. Gajeel settled down beside Levy.

"Yes, and I am going to do this spell," she smirked, "I know just whose name to use."

"Who?" Levy asked uneasily,

"What! Oh come on, nothing is going to happen to us, even look at the spell," Mira held out the book to show everyone.

_To know the future,_

_Beyond the eyes of humankind,_

_We call upon the mighty, all knowing spirit for its help in._

_Capturing a moment of time,_

_(Place the full name of a person)_

_Oh mighty spirit help us to have this chance,_

_To know what is ahead!_

_"Be__sides, I want to know exactly what happens to my top 3! Team Natsu are away so I can find out about Nalu Gruiva and Jerza! One at a time obviously but still" then she paused "Hmm... Maybe I'll do Happy and Charlie as well just for kicks!"_

_"GRUVIA! Oh yes Juvia is totally for Gruiva Mira Juvia would love it if Gruiva could go up so Juvia can see her beloved Gray-Sama! Juvia squealed._

_Charlie went whiter than per usual "Y-your n-n-not gonna do me and that he cat! She cried out. _

"Gee hee. Gajeel smirked, knowing what name was going to be used first.

"I feel bad for Natsu, though." Lisanna said dryly

"C'mon, Lis. Aren't you interested to know who Natsu is going to go out with?" Mira questioned.

"I'm in," Lucy immediately agreed with a glint in her eyes. Everyone sweat dropped at how easy it was to convince her, she was just like her sister at heart.

"Ok. I am going to recite the spell. Get ready," Mira warned and started saying the spell.

A white flash appeared, followed by a huge cloud of orange smoke. The whole guild's attention turned towards the bar. Once the cloud cleared, a huge screen appeared. Mira ran out of the bar to see the screen. Everyone took their seats to witness what is going to happen next.

"Hello everybody,nice to meet ya!"A friendly voice was heard and a little boy appeared.

"How is that a mighty spirit?" Gajeel yelled in disappointment.

"That was mean, needles" the little boy said and then he sticked out his tongue. He had a shiny red shirt, his sleeved was folded up till his elbow and he wore a black slacks. He had blonde almost silver hair but his face was like an eight year old and his hair was done like Natsu's to add to the cute affect, like Gajeel pointed out not exactly god like.

"Gajeel! He is so cute! How could you say that?" Levy mock scolded him.

Gajeel looked away, "Could we just get on with seeing salamander's future?" he mumbled

"Okay,well,just watch this screen and you would be able to see the future of a certain NAtsu DRAgnEEL," The boy said trying to say Natsu's name right, then he got out a remote," Maybe catch a glimpse of your own! By the way my name is Blaine," Blaine said and jumped down to settle on Lisanna's lap. Laxus glared form above at Blake as Lisanna hugged Blake closer to her.

"What part of mister Dragoneel's life would you like to see?" he looked at Mira innocently. Mira, in question had no idea! "Ummm..." "HIS FIRST KISS WITH LU-CHAN" yelled out Levy,Mira's eyes lit up! "Yes, the first step in Nalu!"

Blaine sweat dropped, Why did he always end up with the crazies? "Ugh, Ok that is..." he scanned a chart in his hands. "Oh it's not far from now it's in seven months, the 18th November. Well play!

The screen light up and everyone sat up straight, watching the screen with anticipation and curiosity.

3…2…1 and a white light appeared on the screen.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot

**Love it Like it Hate it Review**

**A/N I hope you all like this and also I'll be updating Crappily ever after soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own FT

_FAIRY TAIL_ = Future

FAIRY TAIL = Present time

The screen light up and everyone sat up straight, watching the screen with anticipation and curiosity.

3…2…1 and a white light appeared on the screen.

**SEVEN MONTHS INTO THE FURTURE**

_The scene showed Natsu and Lucy at their usual places in the bar. Natsu's asleep and Lucy's reading a magazine. Suddenly she closes it and puts it down on the counter with a thump that woke up Natsu. "Ugh..Luce? *YAWN* something wrong, I'm sweepy?" "Probably the all fire whiskey you, pryo!" She snapped "Yeah...I still won the match against that stripper" He said dreamily._

"What, how is this there first kiss?!" Demanded Levy. She did not say there first kiss and expect them to be TALKING. "This thing is kind of slow..." Said Blaine sheepishly "But this is how it leads up to the kiss so don't worry...What's your name again?" "Levy" "Right...EVERYBODY AFTER THIS INTODUCE YOUR SELFS KAY!" "SHUT UP" Yelled everyone.

"_Natsu?"_

"_Yea?"_

"_Can I ask you some questions?"_

"_Hai,*YAWN*"_

"_Answer Honestly Kay!"  
"Mmm-hm"_

"_Do you l-like me?"_

"_...Hanstly naw"  
"Oh...Well next question..."_

Everyone's jaw dropped. "The Hell" Screamed Lisanna, tightening her iron grip on Blaine which cause Laxus to snigger. "Don't look at me, not my fault he's an idoit!" squeeked Blaine "Also could you loosen up a bit" he wheezed with his face turning a worrying shade of purple.

"_Hai"  
"Do I ever cross your mind?"  
"nope! *YAWN* Next!"  
"...Would you cry if I left the guild?"  
"..."_

"How can he even consider not brawling his eyes out?" Yelled Gajeel. Everyone stared at him, he went red "Well Salamander crying like a baby would be a sight to see and Bunny Girl means a lot to him!" He defended himself, everyone went ooh and turned their heads to watch the screen

"_Natsu..."  
"No"_

"WHAT!" Screamed the Fairies "Miss please let go of me!" whimpered Blaine to Lisanna

"_OH! Um...Well "_

"_Naxt *Yawn* Next"_

"_Would you do...anything for me?"_

"_mmm... again no!"_

"_Ok Natsu..."_

"...This is just getting painful!" muttered Juvia

"_That all?"  
"No this is the most important one and the last one..."_

"_Tally ho!"_

"What does that even mean?" asked Cana looking up from her sixth barrel of beer. Surprisingly Levy didn't answer; she just stared at the screen.

"_Umm...Ok.. So say you and I went on a really hard mission and you had to chose between me or you life which one would you chose?"_

"_._

_._

_._

_My life, weirdo!"_

"LIAR" Screamed the girls in anime tears; they knew they should have skipped to the wedding!

_Lucy sniffed, a single tear was saw coming down her face._

"I'll kill that guy!" declared Mira calmly, but her demon side had come out!

"_W-why" asked Lucy, the sound of her voice was heart breaking but to everyone she was staying strong._

"_Easy!" Called out Natsu. "I don't like ya, I love ya Luce!" Then he burst into laughter surprising the already shocked blonde teen beside him. "I liiiiiiiiiiiiiikkkkkke you! Then he looked at her with a serious expression on his face._

"WHAT!" Cried out Laxus

"_Because I love you you're always on my mind, so tell me how it's possible for you to cross it if you're already there?"_

"He has a point. Mumbled Levy.

"_Lucy, I would simply die if you left the guild if...you left...me." Natsu said softly and caressed her cheek, looking at her with a thoughtful expression. Lucy was blushing furiously but continued to stare at him._

"How cute!"squealed Levy, Gajeel and Blaine both gagged "How knew Natsu was such a sweet heart!" chorused the sisters.

"_It's probably the Fire Whiskey talking but Lucy I would do anything and __everything__ for you, for you I would go above and beyond!" He sated seriously, leaning in closer. Lucy going even redder continued to stare and silently prayed this wasn't some sick twisted joke Natsu was playing on her._

"Definitely the booze talking!" shouted Gajeel, Laxus and Cana together, earning glares form everyone else who were interested in Natsu's weird confession and were still waiting for that fluffing kiss to happen!

"_Lucy, you are my life_ _of course I save you but I want to be with you always so I'd save myself as well and besides," Then he broke off into a light chuckle."Where would you be without me?"_

_That did it! Lucy kissed him, full on the lips, with her hand on his muffler and neck to deepen it and gladly and willingly they both had and passionate kiss. _

Speak of the devil, and he shall appear!

"_Natsu I..._

**THE END**

"What, that's it!" Screamed Mira, glaring at Blaine, who surprisingly returned the glare

"Hey lady," he called out to her, earning some respect from the fairy tail males since he's standing up to Mira! "You wanted a kiss and you got your kiss! If you wanted a full blown confession then you should have said so! Now you want to waste your second go on a repeat be my guest!"

Mira calmed herself. Then she repeated Blaine's spell again using a different name. "I want his wedding up next!" she said icily to Blaine who complied checking his vanishing chart for the correct date.

**FINALLY DONE! **

**LIKE IT LOVES THAE IT REVIEWS!**

**ANIME CHAN OUT**


	4. Chapter 4

Mira calmed herself. Then she repeated Blaine's spell again using a different name. "I want his wedding up next!" she said icily to Blaine who complied checking his vanishing chart for the correct date.

"Oh!" Blaine said suddenly looking at his chart, "This is...interesting" he mumbled to himself. "What's wrong, by the way I'm Lisanna?" asked Lisanna

"Hi Liz, Well you see Gay MallLuster" sated Blaine

"It's Gray Fullbuster" interrupted Lisanna.

"Whatever Lisa-nee" Blaine rolled his eyes at her. "Anyways, Ray Buttbuster doesn't get married in the future so I can't show you it, but that's not what's interesting see he has an arrangement that I find unusual!" Then he shoved the chart at her and pointed to the date X799 April 29th. "Lookie here, Lisa-nee!" Lisanna looked at the chart and as she read her eyes widen in shock.

"Wow I didn't think Gray would-"

"Hey Brats, WHY AREN'T YOU WORKING!" yelled the master, entering the guild hall.

"Master, you're back?" Mira shouted in shock. This wasn't planned!

"Yes, I'm back Mira but can you explain what's going on here!" His voice boomed "Didn't I tell you Kids to clean the guild!"

"Yes Master, but I found a book in the library and then I said the spell and this little boy showed up with that movie screen over there see!" Mira pointed to Blaine and the screen directly behind him, he waved timidly at the man, what is he suppose to do? "Then, there now we saw the future and-" "That's enough Mira" Said Mackrov.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The theMaster walked forward and sat on top of a table in front of the screen, "Continue the show. I want to know what will happen."

The guild sighed in relief and sweat-dropped at the same time. There master sure loved them.

"Um...Mira was it?" asked Blaine unsurely. "I need to talk to you about this one" "What are you talking about, just play it already!" Mira replied happily at him.  
"Umm...Well" Started of Blaine.

"It's alright," Lisanna said to him "Just show them what I read, Kay!" She smiled at him, her sister wasn't going to be happy about there not being a wedding but it would keep her happy to know.

"Alright, Lisa-nee" said Blaine, then he pressed the remote.

3...2...1 and the screen lit up once again.

**Another chapter done! HA! I bet you guys thought there was going to be a wedding, didn't you! Oh well, next chapter there will be a kind-of-sort-of proposal which should keep you happy! See I don't picture Gray getting married to anyone other than me! But I do support GrayXJuvia.**

**I am so conflicted...**

**Anime Chan out**


	5. Chapter 5

3...2...1 and the screen lit up once again.

**8 YEARS INTO THE FUTURE**

_The scene showed a now 27 year old Juvia sitting on a park bench twirling a baby blue umbrella in front of her as it heavily rained. Then Gray came running over to her with a hardback above his head. Then when he got there he sat down beside her on the bench, putting the book a side._

"Is it me or did Gray just get hot!" screamed Lisanna. Most of the female fairies were partially drooling over the man on the screen, let me tell you it was something! The years had been kind to him, unless you count his scars! Though they were looked_ good_ on him. "Back off b****** he's mine!" Screamed Juvia {and the author!} Everyone stared. Juvia blushed at the attention {Author looks around, "You heard me!"}

"_I want to make this right, Juvia, do you want to marry me?" He needed to know this if he was ever going to make it right. "Gray-Kun, Juvia can't marry you because..." "No, I'm asking if you want to marry me now!" _

Mini Devil me "Why are you doing this to yourself!" Mini Angel me "Keep going, push through it! Do it for your readers!"

_She stared at him. Did he really just say that? Mavis if this is a dream let her never wake! "Please Juvia? Let's get married, right here, right now! Ok, I promise to honour you, respect you and to love you for the rest of my days. That's all I need to say, right?"_

Juvia looked the screen with hearts in her eyes whiles the guys gagged at the mushy lovey dovey stuff, all whilst Lisanna smirked

_She giggled softly, "I think so" He looked at her with love and...Amusement? He smirked "Your turn!" She blushed bit and then bit her lip and took a deep breath._

The girl's held their breath. What was Juvia going to say?

_"I promise to love and honour you, treat you with respect, and never sully your pride, for the rest of my days." She looked up at him unsurely; did she say the right things? With the way he looked at her she could tell she did._

An aw came out of the girl's while the master stared, He was stopping work for this! Dam!

_"Then a ring to symbolize our kind of sort marriage." Gray pulled a thick sliver ring off his pinkie finger and slid it onto her ring finger. "A little lose, but it'll work for now. So, as an S-Class Fairy Tail wizard, I pronounce us husband and wife." Then he kissed with a fire that could rival his rival's. _

"So much fluff," Screamed Mira "It's not even my birthday!" Added Lisanna, by now Juvia fainted due to the romance between her and "Gray-Kun!" Oh Mavis just saying it made her feel giddy inside.

Mini Devil Me. "Well, It isn't real so.." Mini Angel Me " Think about your readers!"

Me: *sigh*

_After they broke apart she looked at him in confusion, the rain lessening and the skies were clearing, her good mood was showing! "Was that real? Or was it something to..." "_

"_It was real, if you want it to be!" He laughed the sun was shining now, the light glittered on to his hair, neck, shoulder and his chest which by the way brought out his incredible 6 pack. To think this man was her's! Then she realised something_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_.._

"_GRAY-KUN, YOUR SHRIT!" _

"_AW, COME ON!"_

**The End**

"Jerza,jerza jerza jerza jerza jerza jerza jerza jerza jerza jerza jerza jerza jerza jerza!" Chanted Mira. "I'll do the spell this time!" called out the master.

"That seems acceptable" called Blaine

And waited until the master retired his spell.

**A/N It hurt me to write this, that's why it took so long to update...**

***SOBS* GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYY!**

**I'm not in the mood to own FT so if decided Hiro can have it.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay, we did Erza's name, now what part of her life?" Asked Lisanna "I think it should be a random moment!" Said Laxus idly. Everyone stared. Since when did he become interested in this?

"**...**Yea, sure why not?!" Called out Blaine then he started to flip though page after page on his magic chart as Mira tried to wake Juvia up, after the last 'episode' she fainted.

"So, do you think Jellal and Erza actually get together?" asked Levy to Lisanna. "They have too, don't they?" "Well...They have kissed! So that must mean something, right! Jellal doesn't seem like the type to go randomly kissing girls!" "Yea, I guess so..." "Is something wrong?" "No, just... do you think he's a good kisser?"

Levy facial reaction. O_0 and / then finally (!)

Levy's words: What! Um... good I guess? Wait Do Not Tell Erza that!

Now imagine what Gajeel and Laxus thought...

Yep Jellal was going to die.

Then Blaine yelled out that he'd found a good one and so everyone got seated again.

3...2...1

**10 YEARS INTO THE FUTURE**

_A __scarlet haired girl sat in the living room staring a Black haired boy in a somewhat serious matter. 6 year old Kimi Fernandez stared intently at her friend, 7 year old Kyoya Redfox. Kyoya stared back just as intent._

_"You've got to be kidding, right?" Kimi asked in a serious tone._

_"No, I'm serious." Kyoya answered back crossing his arms. "We can ask her now. Yo __**Aunt Erza**__!" Kyoya hollered very loudly. Ezra Sca- correction Fernandez- ran into the room with a girly pink apron on and a wooden spoon covered in batter. waving threateningly in her hand._

_"Put your hands up in the air punk!" Erza screamed to no one, seeing no intruder. She sighed in relief as if a great weight had been lifted. She'd do anything to protect her kid, and any friend as well so seeing no danger is a relief. _

_"A spoon…" Kyoya said in disbelief. "A dirty, spoon..."_

'_A spoon?' Kimi asked pointing at the utensil._

_"Well I was in the middle of baking the strawberry cake." Erza stated crossing her arms. "Don't scare me like that Kim. Same goes for you too Kyo." Erza said going back into her kitchen._

_Kyoya broke the silence. "500 jewels say she could beat any intruder with the spoon." Kimi nodded at the statement. _

_"You have a gambling problem, but yea I know she could." She agreed. _

_"So what did you call me for Kyoya ?" Erza asked settling herself in front of the kids. The two snapped out of their image of Erza beating an intruder senseless with nothing but a spoon and turned their attention back to her._

_"Oh yeah! Mommy, is it true that the first time you screamed 'Kya' was because you fell down a hole?" She bluntly asked. Erza sweat dropped._

_"Y-Yes." Erza replied nervously._

_"So how did it happen?" she asked tilting her head in confusion. Erza sighed, _

"_Well...How about I give some strawberry cake instead of going into to detail?You can ask Aunt Lucy later when your dad comes home kay?"_

"_**HELL YEAH!"**_

"_Shh...you'll wake Simon"_

"_Sorry mom" "Sorry, Auntie Erza"_

**The End**

Everyone stared at the screen.

"Oh la ,la Levy and Gajeel as parents as well as Jellal and Erza!" Cooed Lisanna "Blanie, you're the best thing next To valentine's day!" SCREAMED Mira with hearts in her eyes. She got in front on him went down on her knee's. "Wait, we didn't see Jellal!" Called out a highly embarrassed Levy. Everyone stopped. It was true, everyone stared at Blaine and he sweatdropped.

"Now, is good time to mention that this is the second last chapter, right?" Said Blaine turning around.

"What!"

"So you can either have an ending or a clip your choice!"

"Ending it is then!" sang Lisanna unenthusticlly. "Yep." Said Levy in agreement, "Besides don't we have Happy a Charla next?" "No! Wendy and Romeo!" Instisted Lisanna.

"It's up to the author" replied Mira feverishly hoping this wouldn't be the end.


	7. Chapter 7

"I can believe the author, how dare she!" ranted Lisanna. Levy sighed "It's not like we can change her mind about anything so what are you ranting about on about!" Lisanna stopped and faced Levy with a 'are you kidding me' look. "What do you think I'm going on about Levy-Chan! I wasn't told who I end up with! It's so unfair!" Levy made an O with her mouth.

Lisanna was a romantic she believed in soul-mates and the red string of fate etc etc etc, Of course she wanted to know who her Prince Charming was.

Natsu was her Dragon her first crush but not her last. A childhood crush is forever but sometimes it is only a childhood crush. Crush. C-R-U-S-H. Only an OLD Crush. THOSE FEELINGS TOO HIM ARE LONG DEAD.

"Well sorry Lisa-Chan, the readers like the "official cannons" best you and Laxus don't make the cut!" Levy Smirked at the last bit

"Exactly we don't- hey!" Lisanna went red

"HEHEHHEHEHE" Giggled Levy. Lisanna huffed. "You're mean to me!" "Well most people don't like you either so what are you complaining about!" snapped Levy then opened her eyes wide at what she said.

Lisanna froze , then she shivered all over heavily then started crying.  
"Wwwwwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh"

Suddenly the guild came over to her in a heartbeat. Blaine reamed seated. He cocked his head to the side whilst the guild tried to calm down the crying teen. Something about the guild loving her etc, etc. He sighed, the future wasn't boring, was it that them came across stuff like this all the time? No, this guild couldn't be that crazy...right? He looked at the scene in front of him...okay maybe they were.

Then he heard the "Famous" Team Natsu come though the city, honestly it was hard to miss, they were so loud.

So in a flash of a lightning, Blaine and the screen disappeared, unnoticed. Taking with him all the memories and information about the future, unnoticed. The future isn't set in stone, anything could happen to it, change it you know. 

That's why he only comes to those who wouldn't want to change what fate has in store for them.

That's why he'd only come out once. Just for a glimpse of the present. It really is a gift.

_**Yesterday is history,**_

_**Tomorrow is a mystery,**_

_**Today is a gift,**_

_**That's why it's called the present**_

**The End**

Anime-Chan Out!

A/N I thought if Lisanna ever read some of her haters fics she'd cry then get mad. Sorry to disappoint you with this chapter, it was completely random, I just wanted to finnish this story!

WHOOO first multi-chap story complete!

Yes this is done.! Sad yes I won't write this anymore Happy I'll get to focus on other things. About the bold writing I can't remember who told me it and as always I own nothing...expect the plot line...and Blaine! An OC I made for this story.


End file.
